


Kinktober: Dirty Talk

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja wants to get better at dirty talk. Julian volunteers to be her test subject.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 20





	Kinktober: Dirty Talk

The mattress dips as Julian joins me for the night, settling in seated against the pillows with a sheaf of medical reports in his lap. I’ve been waiting for him, chewing my lip, anxiety building as he washes his face and brushes his teeth and strips out of his clothes, ignorant of my plans. I’m not good at what I’m about to suggest, but I know how much he’ll like it… if I can pull it off.

“Juley? Are those, um, are those important?”

He looks from me to the papers and back again. “These? No, these are just bedtime reading. Dr. Satrinava — ah, Nazali — sent them back with Pasha and I’ve been meaning to look them over for ages. Why? Something you wanted to talk about, love?”

I roll onto my side and find his bare leg under the covers, tracing up the inside of his knee and thigh with my fingernails. “Not exactly.”

That shade of red he turns is so adorable. Devorak Crimson, they should call it. “I, erm, I like where your head’s at.”

“I want to…” I falter. Even now, after so long with him, there are still things I’m embarrassed by. “I want to touch you, Julian. And I guess there is something I want to talk about, but it's— it’ll be— sorry.”

Some Dominant I am. I can’t even tell my partner I want to talk him off. But he reaches down, shifting his reports to the nightstand, and cups my chin in one gentle, long-fingered hand. I can’t help but lean into his touch.

“You don’t have to do anything for me, darling. Not if it makes you uncomfortable. I hope I’ve never made you think otherwise.”

“You haven’t! Ever! But I want to. I want to be better at this. Initiating. And—” I take a deep breath and remind myself that it’s Julian I’m talking to. My Julian. “And dirty talk. And everything else I balk at sometimes. For you.”

He stares at me. My hand still rests on his leg, coarse hair tickling my fingers. Slowly, I creep closer to his groin.

“From my perspective, you don’t need any help initiating things,” he says quietly, just before I reach my goal. He’s burning red now, eyes hooded, lips slightly parted as he draws careful, even breaths. “But if it’s practice you’re after, well, what can I say? I’m yours to command, Reyja, as always. Please, please use me.”

I can’t hope for more enthusiastic permission than that. With a grin, I whip the covers back. He’s half-hard already, excited by the mere prospect of attention. I rise to my hands and knees and he spreads his legs, making room for me to resettle between them. His eyes track me like an astronomer follows the stars, half-awe and half-calculation, trying to anticipate my next move so he can meet me in the middle. So thoughtful, my Julian. But he’s doing too much of my work for me.

“Relax, Jujubee. This is all for you,” I croon. With his thighs on either side of me, I can massage them both at once. His muscles are so tight, though whether stress or arousal is the culprit I can’t say. “I want to make you feel good.”

That makes him whimper. I wonder if he’s playing up his reactions for my benefit; I haven’t even touched him properly. Though now that I think about it, it’s been some time since we had a chance to do anything like this at all. He’s been so busy recently, between work at the palace and running the clinic. His quick morning jerk offs must not be releasing as much tension as they used to, if he’s this turned on already. But I can’t say I mind. I’ve missed him. All of him.

“You sound so pretty when you want me, lovely. You look pretty, too. Red, like your hair.” I drag my fingers through the thicket of curls at his crotch. It’s darker than the hair on his head, only true red when it catches the light. He squirms at the feeling and his cock shifts, hard enough to begin standing upright. It knocks against my wrist and I smile. To my surprise, talking like this is easier than I thought it would be. I don’t touch him yet, though. I want to see how much further I can get him.

“Aww, look at that. Am I in your way?” I pull back. As I expect, he almost lunges after me, whining at the loss. But he stops himself before I can, flopping back against the headboard. “Thank you, Juley. That was very good of you.”

“I want to be good,” he breathes. His eyes have been pressed shut since I started talking, but he cracks them open a sliver to look at me. “I’ll always be good for you.”

“I know you will.” He’s almost fully erect now, curving towards his navel. He twitches in response to my praise and closes his eyes again, drawing a shaky breath in through his nose. I run my hands down his hairy abdomen and across his hips, trace my thumbs along the creases separating leg from torso, scratch fine red lines into the pale skin of his thighs. He’s so good the whole time, never asking for what I know he craves. His cock betrays him, though, jumping at every whisper of my fingers and leaking precum until he’s soaked with it.

He isn’t expecting my touch when it finally comes. I give him no clue that something has changed, that he’s finally earned it. He keens so beautifully when I wrap my hand around him, bucking into my fist as I stroke him at what must be an agonizingly slow pace. “Look how excited you are, ‘Bee! How wet and stiff your cock is, after all that teasing.” I pump him several more times, lingering near the head just to make him arch his back and bite his lip in a futile attempt to keep quiet. “Oh, I think you like that. I think you like that a lot.”

“Do! I do!” He releases a ragged, sputtering breath. “Oh, god, I do!”

“Yeah?” I narrow my focus and increase my speed, shifting my grip on him so I can put more pressure on the spot I know will undo him in the end. “You’re so hard, Julian. You must want to cum.”

He’s panting. If he weren’t sitting on his hands to keep them out of the way, he’d surely be tearing his hair out in frustration. “So much!”

“So much what? Ask me properly.”

His legs are shaking but I don’t let up. He’d better answer fast: I’m not sure how much longer he’ll be able to form coherent words. “Mmm!”

That certainly wasn’t one. “Come on now, Juley. Your cock is so hard, so red. You must be aching to cum. You want it. You need it. I bet you can already feel your balls rising up, your muscles contracting, your—”

“Please let me cum!”

It’s a desperate cry, more sob than shout, but I won’t let it go unheeded. He has been good, after all. “Go ahead, lovely.”

He finishes almost immediately, thick jets of white spraying across his abdomen. One catches me in the chin but I don’t stop to wipe it away; in any case, Julian will kiss it off later. In fact, I don’t stop until he stops me, flinching subtly away from my touch as his orgasm retreats into oversensitivity. He’s still heaving for air when I start placing sweet kisses on each rib, around his nipples, up the arches of his collarbones. But he pulls his hands free from underneath himself and hugs me close before he can even speak. The feel of his cum sliding between our bellies sends a delighted shiver through me. I lie against him, listening to his heartbeat slow until the gentle rumble of his voice replaces it.

“Darling?”

“Mm?”

“Who told you that you weren’t any good at dirty talk?”

Confused, I lift my head to look at him. “No one. You know I’ve only ever been with you.” I pause for a moment, considering his question. “I guess because I always feel so awkward thinking about it, I assumed I’d be bad at actually doing it, too.”

“Ah.” Julian is quiet for a while, longer than he usually is mid-conversation. I wonder if he’s building up to something big when he speaks again. “That’s our problem, isn’t it, you and I? We think a lot. Too much. And we get in our own way before the way is even plotted.” He settles his arms more comfortably around my back.

“You’re not usually so philosophical in the afterglow.” I chuckle, but he does have a point. “It’s hard not to believe the things we tell ourselves. We both know that.”

He presses a tender kiss to my forehead. “Yes, we do. For this, though, you can take it from me, my dear, as the only person who’s been on the receiving end of your newly-discovered talent.” Julian looks down into my eyes and smiles, then flicks the line of cum off of my chin with his finger and pops it into his mouth, savoring the taste of his own spend. “You were fantastic.”


End file.
